


A Long Last Breath

by Renard_Riv



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Introspection, RoseGarden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renard_Riv/pseuds/Renard_Riv
Summary: The disappearance of Oscar Pine from this world. How does he deal with being "dying" or, to be more precise, being taken over by another soul? Humanity needs Ozma to lead the fight, he knows what is at stake. Even so, could anyone calmly accept his banishment from this world?Can he accept his fate when there is something he needs to say before it's too late?
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Team JNPR, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Oscar Pine & Everyone, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozma & Oscar Pine, Ruby Rose & Team RWBY
Comments: 27
Kudos: 52





	1. Prologue

How could you think straight when the being that is usurping your body can hear your thoughts as well?

How does Oscar Pine deals with all of that while the world might be ending? He believes in the mission, he truly does, but he can’t just ignore himself. He would willingly sacrifice his life for the others, but, which life is actually being sacrificed? Or more importantly...

 _Who’s sacrificing who_?

To be fair, he has been sacrificed already.

His destiny was fulfilled in the moment he heard a voice in the mirror. His life from that point until… until the moment he starts calling himself Ozma is just a sustained last breath.

Maybe… it’s the wish to leave some print of himself in the World, to have something to be remembered for before...before he becomes a memory in the amorphous mass made of 1000 different Oscars.

His most intimate privacy, alongside his destiny, was lost at that point as well. There is no wish, fantasy, sin or sacrifice that **[He]** doesn’t know. If something, it’s disturbing that Ozma doesn’t mention anything. Part of it, Oscar wants to believe, is because Ozma is not an evil soul and **[He’s** ] respecting his boundaries and last moments.

There is too, the possibility that Ozma has seen so many lives in the course of the last thousands of years that Oscar one is just not particularly interesting for him:

_The true and inner Oscar is something not worth even thinking._

That is the reason why Oscar likes to talk more and more. When he is speaking with others, the words and thoughts are one and the same. His inner thinking is rather fluid and immediate. **[He]** can’t know what he’s thinking and what he will do at those moments. It’s quite the paradox that his last gap of privacy exist in a quintessential communicative medium.

The opinions he holds over the others, he realizes, fit more and more with those of Ozma every day it passes. He understands that their base personalities are very alike, _like minded souls_ , so it is not strange to see others on the same way. But he knows that is rather possible that **[He’s]** making him see the world through the same lenses without realizing. That’s why… That’s why _she_ is so important to him.

From among all the people he has met since leaving the farm, only _she_ shines around the blustery darkness of his labor. That doesn’t mean he disparage the others, no. Each one of them are amazing huntsman and huntresses way above his capabilities, full of vigor, strength and the unwavering resolve to do what must be done even at the cost of their own lives. He couldn’t ask for better allies. On the other hand, his enemies are ruthless and devious. They are persons or beings that should be avoided in most of the cases.

The thing is… those views match perfectly with Ozma ones. Each and every one of them. Except _hers_.

Oscar has felt what Ozma thinks of her and while **[He]** does have her in a high regard and a key in his battle against Salem… she’s just another ally, another human. And...If the situation arises for it… a bishop to be sacrificed. But nothing more.

But Oscar _knows_.

Very deep inside him, inside on whatever remnants of individuality he keeps well guarded, he doesn’t see _Her_ like that. Oscar wouldn’t sacrifice anyone, that’s what everyone decided and what he tells himself, and what he tells the other while dinning looking them at the eye. But…

In the moment of truth…when the fate of the mission, of the World depended on it… he couldn’t say. Maybe he’s like Ozma already, maybe he **is** already. But _Her_ , he will not. It’s not an opinion or a feeling, it’s a certainty well engraved inside: _Oscar **WON’T** sacrifice **Her** , **EVER**_. He only hopes that Ozma doesn’t realizes this.

That small difference, so hypothetical and distant, as nebulous and subjective as it is, is the one proof showing that Oscar Pine truly lives.

He lives now and that’s test of him. He treasures that feeling like no other even though he tries to not to think about it.

When her smile shines inside his mind, he shakes his head like a kid thinking about “bad things”.

When he talks to her, he tries to be as distant and calm as he can, even though he dies to lose himself in the conversation.

Everything he does is so that **[He]** doesn’t find out. Does he fear Ozma would hurt her? No, he is not that type of person or soul. But Oscar won’t take any risk.

It is Oscar Pine last and only treasure, that feeling and nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is my first time updating in AO3 and with a topic that has taken over my mind in the past few weeks. RWBY, with all his ups and downs, is an incredible source of original stories. 
> 
> Modern Storytelling Theory says that one should never ever start with a Prologue but I felt that as RWBY wasn't something new and as I had to clearly state the difference between canon and my work...I could give it a break. So, I tried showing the state of mind of Oscar Pine at this point in time (Around the beginning of V8). Hope it works.
> 
> The next chapter won't take long as I already have it finished and it is when the story truly begins. Feel free to point any typos and mistakes you feel I could have done. Oh yeah, and let me know if you like the story so far! 
> 
> Renard


	2. Chapter 2

The night falls in his 4th night being a captive. His focus is on the ground that kisses his face. You would believe the interior of a giant Grimm would be sticky and fleshy but it was surprisingly clean and firm. Salem’s power were truly amazing,

“Stand” Hazel says while pulling the boy from his hair.

Once Oscar is on his feet, the enormous man jabs him in the stomach and puts him down again. Over and over again for the last 4 days this routine has been repeated.

At this rate he would go bald.

Hazel is amazing in his own way as well. The blows are so perfectly executed that while the pain is horrible he hasn't been gravely injured. It would be a setback for them if Oscar died from internal injuries and Ozma was released after all. The punches do make him throw up every couple of hours but right now he has nothing to soil the interior of the giant Whale. Again.

How long would he be there? Part of him wanted it to end but he knew that there were only two options for that to happen:

He either escaped to safety or got 3-feet below the ground.

Maybe Salem disposed of the bodies feeding the Grimm with them, so the option to rest in peace wasn’t even on the table.

Being rescued… was that possible?

Salem had in her ranks amazing hunters and different kind of geniuses, from the likes that only appear every other generation.

On the other hand, Ozma’s army was composed of some kids and drunkards. If his friends tried to fight head on… no, he couldn’t imagine it. He would rather spend the rest of his days with charming Hazel and his exercise routine.

* * *

“It’s been 4 days Jaune! We don’t know what they have been doing to him, we don’t even know if he is… if he’s already…Anyway, we can’t wait more, we have to rescue him now.” Ruby stands up while the other members of RWBY and JNPR watch her speak.

“I know Ruby, I know!” An exasperated Jaune tried to calm her before continuing.

“We can’t lose Oscar nor Ozpin. I’m just saying that going in right now, without a plan, is going to get us killed. They know we can’t let this get away and they are waiting for us… also – He says this while looking at Nora – we aren’t on our best shape.”

It has been 4 days since Oscar was kidnapped. During that amount of time several things had happened in Atlas and Mantle taking the group’s immediate attention. Some didn’t even knew Oscar was missing.

When the others saw Jaune, Ren and Yang return without his other teammate they feared for the worst but this… in a way was even worst. Everyone was reunited arguing how to deal with the issue. It has been 3 hours already.

“Salem is still out there” Jaune continues “And hasn’t moved an inch. She’s probably waiting that his forces locate the relic or…”

“Or that Oscar tells her where it is” Blake intercede.

“He won’t betray us” Yang intervened “He might be young and short but he’s no coward and certainly not a traitor”.

“That’s not the point!” Once again Ruby takes the word. “Oscar won’t say anything, but Salem isn’t asking nicely! We can’t let him stay in her power any longer. If we borrow an Atlas airship, and have Ren and Jaune cover our presence, we can get close enough to that Whale to get in and take Oscar away. We just did the same in Atlas, it will work”.

The worried faces of the teammates and quivering in their tones made for a somber scene.

“This is no Atlas, Ruby” – Jaune said – “Whatever our differences with Ironwood, he’ll first try to capture us and put us in a cell with Qrow, where we could eventually escape. Salem will not give us that privilege. This is not a mission where we can afford to fail, we are far too overpowered at the moment. I’m just saying that we shouldn’t hurry to…”

“We shouldn’t hurry? Are we then letting Oscar being tortured while we wait for more auspicious winds?” Weiss questions Jaune with a sarcastic bite.

“We can’t go without a plan Weiss” Ren calmy speak to the white-haired huntress. “It is terrible that Oscar has been captured and we don’t know what they might be doing to him, but rushing in only to be captured or worse isn’t going to do him any favor. I agree with Jaune that we have to obtain more information and formulate a plan before making a move.”

“I’m in shock. Do you not care what happens with Oscar?” Weiss asked stomping her feet on the ground.

Ren was about to refute Weiss when Jaune bangs the table with fist.

“Of course I care. He is my friend!” shouts the blonde Huntsman. “But… I don’t want… I won’t sacrifice any of you for him”

There was a dim silence on the table before he continued.

“Didn’t we reject Ironwood for that? For not letting anyone die for a hypothetical greater good? I’m not letting any of you dying instead of Ozpin, Oscar or anyone. I know… I know what they might be doing to Oscar, but I know as well that Salem wouldn’t risk killing him and have Ozma reincarnating on another place. Right now Ozma is where Salem wants, but at the same time, Oscar is keeping Salem pinned here. We can’t waste the time he’s buying for us. I am sure he would rather die than letting any of you get killed trying to rescue him.”

“Are you talking about Oscar or Ozpin?” Weiss follows up.

“Both. At least I’m sure Oscar wouldn’t want that and he’s the one fighting up there. The proof is right in front of us. If he had given up the Whale would be long gone.”

Ruby listened all this reasons but her mind was somewhere else.

She knew Jaune was right. It was surprising how even after entering Beacon with forged documents and being, by far, the weakest link in the chain of JNPR, Jaune had (forcefully) overcome his many weakness and was now a reliable and competent leader.

She, on the other hand, was desperately trying to save Oscar without thinking in the risk involved. Was she just too young and naive? Was Ironwood right and sooner or later she would have to choose between who to save and who to sacrifice with the big picture in mind?

No. Ironwood and Ozpin couldn’t be right.

That’s what she tells herself but minute by minute she begins to understand the hardship that comes with carrying that ideal.

Even if they could rescue Ozpin, the reality wouldn’t change… A sacrifice was taking place right before her eyes anyway, isn’t?

“Oscar…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Afternoon, this is the 2nd chapter published but the one where the story truly begins. I do feel it is a bit short but the promise I can make is that the next part will soon be updated as I've already finished it. 
> 
> I hope you like it and forgive my many mistakes. I, just a this work, am a work in progress as well. Feel free to point at anything you feel could have been done better or expressed more clearly. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed it and worry as much as I about the destiny of Oscar Pine. Cheers. 
> 
> -Renard


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar found himself in the floor of his cell. After a quick glance around it was clear that he was alone. Locked but alone.

"Ozma" he thought to himself trying to awake is other self. After a couple of seconds, the voice so familiar to him even though he had never heard it talk.

"How do you feel Oscar? I know this must be difficult for you, but I assure you that it is only a matter of time before you are lead into safety." Ozma said in his usual calm, and almost condescending tone

"I’m… fine, just a little sore here and there. I can take it." Oscar knew this was more to himself than to Ozma, who could at least guess what was really going through his mind.

" I… I’m sorry Oscar. I never wanted this to happen" continued Ozma "I hope you can forgive me."

"That’s… " Oscar was about to say something he was sure it wasn’t the truth and stopped.

"I know."

A little moment of silence stumbled until Oscar continued.

"That is not why I called you. Do you have a plan? A plan to escape that’s it."

It has been 4 or maybe 5 days since his kidnapping. The first 2 days he expected an imminent irruption by his comrades but as the hours and days went by, he realized help wasn’t coming soon. That reality was both comforting and terrifying. For one, his friends wouldn’t be risking their lives trying to save him on a semi-suicide mission. On the other, well, he was still on a dungeon with a clear schedule of beatings, insults and who knows what more in the future.

Oscar knew it would be better if he could escape by his own but it was more easily said than done. He had no weapons and while he was not heavily injured it could hardly be said he was in the best of the shapes.

"Salem has human accomplices" Ozma said "So there should be an aircraft somewhere. The problem lies on how to escape this cell, elude the Grimm guards, find an airship and take off."

Ozma pondered for a moment before saying

"But the first and maybe greatest problem is 'that'. Have you seen it?"

"What?" Oscar answered "What do you mean by 'that'?" 

"The Grimm in this very cell, keeping an eye on every move you make."

Oscar froze. This cell wasn’t any large, it couldn’t hide anything and Ozma was telling him that there was a Grimm in there for the past 4 days without his knowledge.

"Don’t turn around." Ozma directed "It is even better that you have not seen it. Act as if you don’t know it’s there. We are talking inside your head so 'it' can’t hear us. It surely will act if we try to escape or make any sudden moves."

Ozma was asking for the impossible.

Every human in Remnant had one instinct well carved into their beings: fear of the Grimm. Just the sight of one, even as a trained huntsman, activated the fight or flee response. Normal people would flee while Huntsman steeled themselves to do what had to be done. Trying to ignore a shapeless Grimm so close to him was something that went against everything he had done in his life.

"W-What is it Ozma? What kind of Grimm is it?"

Understanding how he must have felt, Ozma explained.

"It is understandable that you did not recognize it as it is something only Salem use." Ozma softened and used his calmest Professor Ozpin explanation voice "Do not worry, it is a small creature that poses no threat to you, but it is his size what causes us problems."

Oscar gave a heavy sight. He lay down on the floor in the most natural way he could manage. And while pretending he was sleep, he begun inspecting every inch of the cell.

There it was.

It looked like a little mammal, akin to a squirrel but with big eyes that never blinked. The grimm was stuck in the corner of the ceiling. Close enough to have a good view of Oscar but far enough from his reach. It was a Grimm surveillance system.

Oscar could, with a little help from his aura, jump and catch the little Grimm but no doubt it would raise some kind of alarm. Maybe the creature’s eyes were connected to Salem herself.

"Well..." Oscar said to Ozma in his mind "What do we do about it?"

"Hmmm… " Ozma was in deep thought and didn’t said anything. By now, Oscar knew that was a sign that the immortal man didn't knew what to do either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo folks. It's been a short wait. I thought you would prefer short but constantly updated chapters instead of long and distant ones. I feel like this one is specially short and uneventful so I'll try to have the next one ready as soon as possible. 
> 
> Please, feel free to point at any typo or phrase you thought sounded weird. Happy Holidays! 
> 
> -Renard


	4. Chapter 4

The day has come. It is been 6 days since she saw Oscar for the last time. It felt way longer than that.

In what kind of shape was he? Was he… ?

No, Ruby Rose couldn't let her mind run like that. She was the leader of her team. A leader can’t go to the battlefield with that kind of mentality, people's lives depended on her judgment and soundness.

She had to be ready to act in order to save him and, if that wasn’t possible anymore… accept the fact and lead the rest of the squad to safety. That was everything she could do.

Would he hate her for taking too long? Nobody was sure what they were doing to him but they all knew, even if it wasn’t said aloud, that something was done to him. She was aware of that as well. The only thing she could do was pray that it wasn’t too late…

Too late for what? For whom? Oscar could have been killed but Ozpin would be fine. And while the former Professor Ozpin could scale the tips in the long run, the destiny of Mantle, their current predicament, couldn’t be changed by one man.

If Ozma reincarnated and appeared some weeks or months later, the fight could still continue but… what about Oscar?

If he was killed now, that was it.

Oscar Pine would be no more. But, if they rescued him today…

...was he truly saved?

His destiny wouldn’t change a bit regardless of where he was, thought she would preferred that when “it” happens, Oscar would be surrounded by friends.

“When it happens?” she said to herself.

Why was she talking about him like he was dying?

“Is that untrue?” Ruby asked herself again.

Oscar would disappear one of this days and only 'Ozma' would continue inhabiting his corpse, like those tales of evil spirits taking over the bodies of the ones you love.

Why nobody was doing anything to prevent that?

Weren’t they choosing the big picture as well, having Ozma in their side, by sacrificing an innocent boy?

What was the difference between them and Ironwood?

That they didn’t knew how to save him, that was it?

They hadn’t even tried to find out if it was possible to save him in the first place, they were just pretending it was a sad and unavoidable scenario.

That couldn’t be it, that’s not whom they were. Ruby didn’t want to accept it.

The most amazing thing about the whole deal for her was that the person in question, the one who could rebel against that destiny and no one would blame was calmly accepting things as they were.

He knew there was no time to find a 'cure' to his Ozma problem. Moreover, he _knew_ the fate of the World depended on everyone uniting against the threat of Salem and, for that, Ozma was the key.

He was bravely exchanging his life so his friends would have a chance to fight back, and he was aware of that sacrifice every day of his life without a single complaint. Was he truly fine with that? Did he just… accept his fate… ?

Ruby would not accept that hopelessness. She wanted to save Ozma AND Oscar. First from the stomach of that Whale and then from his fate. And even if at the end Oscar couldn’t be saved… they would still try to save him. At least she knew she would try to from now on.

“Ruby, are you feeling OK?” Weiss asked from her seat.

“Never felt better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Happy New Year! Have some little RoseGarden here and there. 
> 
> What do you think about the tale so far? Are you enjoying the setting? I really hope so...  
> Anyway, have a great day wherever you are. I'll have the next chapter soon enough. Enjoy. 
> 
> Renard


	5. Chapter 5

"My dear Ozma, are you really going to keep yourself holed inside this boy? I know what are you capable of but still...it never cease to amaze me your capacity to sacrifice people left and right while telling them you care for them".

Salem continued to caress Oscar hair as she whispered those words. This was the third time she had “visited” him in his cell. While he was happy he didn’t have to go through her magic so often, it was kind of unnerving that she didn’t so. That meant there was something else that needed her attention and that couldn’t be good.

"Oscar, was it?" Salem continued "I am truly sorry you have to cover for that cowardly man. You might think I enjoy doing this but I assure you it is not the case. I do not know how things work inside your little puny head but I’m sure he can hear you. Why don’t you ask him location of the relic? It would save time and...effort for the both of us"

"H-He won’t tell me" Oscar says "And, if you forgive me, I wouldn't tell you either."

Salem moves her hand right into Oscar’s chest. He closes his eyes expecting another wave of excruciating pain but, to his surprise, nothing happens.

"Oscar, Oscar, Oscar… do you hate me?" Salem ask with a grin of malevolence around her lips.

"I… well… I won’t forgive you for what you did to my friends. To what you did to Remnant." Oscar replies surprised to the question.

"Ah, yes…" Salem says while touching the boys shoulder with her finger "You oppose me because I hurt your friends correct? But, would I have hurt them if Ozma didn’t order them to fight me?"

"Ozpin… Ozma didn’t order us anything. We choose to fight for what we believe is the right thing." Oscar says while maintaining his gaze into her blacked pupils.

Salem lets out a little giggle.

"Because you choose to uh? Did you?" The grin in Salem’s face for some reason terrified him. "You know, it’s funny. You are not the first one one that tells me the very same thing, the first 'Oscar' that’s it."

"The first 'Oscar'?… What do you..." Oscar was cut by Salem.

"Do you believe you are the first one, the first vessel I talk to like this?" Salem walks around the cell, taking delight on her words. "The shape, the personalities, the… time it took. It all was different but do you know what was the only thing that remained the same? That he didn’t do anything to save them. Even if they broke and begged me to kill them, he didn’t do anything. He could have at least faced me and put himself in the other end of the stick… but he didn’t do anything of the short."

Salem touched the bar cells with his hands.

"He allowed me to break all those people… to avoid talking to me. Hmm, and you think I’m the cruel one." Salem approaches Oscar enough to feel his respiration.

"You say that you have people that care about you? I believe you. But do not fool yourself boy, Ozma is not one of them. I will give you a day to carefully think about this. In fact, I’ve been delaying a little...trip I had planned because of you. I will be clear. I don’t hate you Oscar and I don’t have any reason to kill you. That little… “problem” you have is both yours and mine. Perhaps…"

The look in Salem changed as she had figured something out.

"Perhaps" she continued "I can help you with “that”. If you choose to not oppose me… maybe I can reciprocate and help you fix your little problem."

"Fix my problem? What do you me-" Oscar wanted an answer but Salem only looked at him over her shoulder without saying a word. Her gaze had the words her lips wouldn't say:

“You know which one, the one that is going to kill you. Ozma."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Oscar was once again alone with his thoughts. No, that wasn’t right, he was never truly alone, not anymore. He couldn’t trust Salem, he wouldn’t. He wished that Ozma talked and gave him a piece of advice or even just pure encouragement but another part of him didn’t want to hear him at all.

Ozma allegiance was with the fight and that fight represented the whole human kind. It was clear that between the destiny of the world and Oscar’s fate there wasn’t even a doubt which one carried more weight… but still, he was scared. If he didn’t had to…

"Oscar" A voice resounded in his mind. "How are you?"

"I…"

Oscar didn’t knew how to answer. They hadn’t done anything to him that day so there was that, but Ozpin had been quiet during his exchange with Salem and that didn’t put his mood with him too high."

"I know this must be really difficult for you, you are doing an extraordinary job." Ozma continued "You know that Salem can not be trusted. In the moment you are not useful to her anymore she will discard you. Our chance to escape will present itself but we need to be patient and resist until it comes."

"We?" Oscar interrupted "As far as I remember the one receiving the daily Hazel beatings is me."

"I…" Ozma was out of words for a moment "I know. I wish I could be in your place, but if I take over your body too many times you…"

"You will take over for good, is that what you are saying? I appreciate the gesture but you and I well know that regardless of what you do, that will happen sooner or later. Save your pity for someone else."

Oscar and Ozma didn’t said anything for a while. Oscar knew that Ozma didn’t meant wrong but this was something he couldn’t let go.

"I am truly sorry Oscar, I..." Ozma was going to apologize for something but Oscar interrupted.

"Was it true? What Salem said about the other… incarnations?" Oscar asks even when he knows the truth. For some reason, he needs to hear it directly from him.

"…."

"Ozma." The tone from Oscar was a little harsher, even when this conversation happened inside his mind.

"Yes, it is true." Ozma finally answered.

"Will you… would you do the same with me?" Oscar asked to him.

" I won’t let them ge-" Ozma was about to answer but Oscar finished instead.

"You should. I know you will discard me if you had to and… I think you should. I understand." Tears started to flow from the boys eyes

"… Thank you Oscar and… I’m sorry." – Ozma voice quivered a little.

The talk died there. Words weren’t necessary between people sharing the same mind. The cards were over the table all the time and each other knew the doubts, the pain and the resolution of the other. Oscar knew what would Ozma do if needed to and also knew he would hate doing so. On the other hand, Ozma knew that while the boy was ready to die for his friends and the World’s sake, he did not want to die yet.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sir. It’s them again”

James Ironwood frowned. The “fugitives”, consisting of Ozpin’s alumni, had been scouting around the Whale for the 3 rd  time in the last days. 

All their scanners where 24/7 looking at the giant Grimm Whale in the sky since it appeared. Victory always goes to the best prepared and Atlas had been taken by surprise. They were losing even before firing the first shot. Ironwood… no, Atlas had to turn the tables somehow and do it quickly. That is why he felt so intrigued by Qrow’s nieces behavior.

They weren’t as pressured as he was. Sure, their moral code prevented them from leaving Mantle and where no doubt helping the population by eliminating little clusters of Grimm here and there but… they didn’t had the responsibility of a whole country in their backs.

Why it appeared like they were planning an incursion inside the enemy fortress?

With their little numbers there was absolutely no way they could take down that thing. Even Atlas Special Ops couldn’t carry that kind of mission. Besides, nobody knew what kind of firepower Salem had in her sleeve. Were they trying some kind of suicide mission trying to stall the witch and save as many lives as possible in the ground? No, that couldn’t be it. Not with Ozpin at the helm. He wouldn’t make such a rash plan. Yet, Atlas long-range scanners had visually confirmed it was them.

What was Ozpin thinking…?

They were Salem’s enemies just as he was, but even so, he would not allow them to do anything that could worsen his position. Their reckless actions could force Salem to make a move and jeopardize the entire defense plan. Or maybe…

“Schnee” Said to her right arm next to him.

“Sir” The white-haired operative turned at hearing her name.

“I want people on the ground. The discrete kind. I want them to follow and report anything about Ozpin’s group fugitives”

“Sir…” Winter Schnee doubted for a moment with a hint of fear inside her. “Are we… preparing a strike order against them?”

“No… not yet” James Ironwood attentively looked at his radar screen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The side of the great flying Whale had entrances for airships. They were not easy to find but after a little of scouting it was clear they indeed existed. In the time between realizing Oscar was abducted and the day of the rescue, Ren and Jaune flew by several times. Camouflaged by Ren’s semblance, they found the airships entrance and several other useful things.

It seems like there were a lot of Grimm on standby watching any suspicious movement. To be floating in the middle of the sky, Salem had very carefully prepared her “castle” for a possible invasion. Between the things they found out was that just before daybreak, the Grimm flew randomly between different parts of the Whale. The reason was unknown. Maybe they needed to switch out? Were they directed to do it so the number of forces on each sector wasn’t predictable? They didn’t knew, but it was at this moment where , for a couple of minutes, the airship entrance guard was at his lowest.

"Stick to the plan everyone, we know what is on the table" said Jaune while looking at all the rescue members.

It was decided the party would be conformed by Jaune, Ruby, Yang, Ren and Weiss. Any more people wouldn’t make any difference, it would hurt his stealth capability and, as this was a very risky operation, Jaune decided it wouldn’t be wise to “put all the eggs in one basket”.

"They are not going to detect us until we force the airship entrance. If we are lucky and break in quiet enough, they might not realize we are there at all. Still, we should assume they will realize of our presence in the moment we take a step inside. Ruby" said the blonde huntsman directing his speech to her. "We count on you to use your semblance to find Oscar and take him back. Ten minutes, no more. If you don’t find him in time, we leave. Is that alright?"

"… Understood." Ruby nodded.

They decided that with the little firepower and intel they had, a surprise and swift attack was their only option. If they lost the advantage, it was over. They could manage to trench themselves in a hangar for 10 minutes using Weiss and Yang semblance at their limits. They wouldn't last longer than that against an horde of Grimm and who knows how little against Salem herself. Jaune and Ruby decided they weren’t sacrificing anyone for Ozma/Oscar, so they would use the riskiest plan that allowed them to have a fair chance of getting out. If they couldn’t rescue him in frame of time… at least they could try again. Surely it would be more difficult next time but it couldn’t even be compared to the blow of losing 2 or 3 friends.

After flying around several times around the Whale, it was clear the Grimm couldn’t see them while using Ren’s cloak. It was a good sign Jaune thought, the rescue would be a complete surprise and the momentum was all theirs. It was only a couple of minutes before daybreak and the hangar entrance was at a mere hundred meters.

The time of truth was upon them.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salem would be here in less than an hour if she kept her word. She didn’t said she was going to kill him if he refused to cooperate but she would probably take a different “approach” with him. Time was running out for Oscar and Ozma.

"Any luck with the bars?" Oscar asked inside his mind at Ozma.

"If you use all your aura to try to break them with with your hands… it might not even work. And if it does, your arms would probably be useless by then hindering our escape afterwards." Ozpin answered the young man question after carefully examining the materials that composed the cell.

"I might not have any arms tomorrow Oz. It’s a risk we’ll have to take." Oscar sat down on his makeshift bed. It was a hard thing pretending to do nothing while preparing a prison break. The big-eyed grimm still looked directly at him from the corner of his cell without blinking.

"Besides" Oscar continued "It sounds more achievable than overpowering Salem while unarmed."

"I, sadly, concur." Ozpin green lighted his escape attempt. He was waiting for the proper conditions to have been met but Salem had acted first. It was do or die now.

While pretending to be resting, the boy started focusing aura on his legs. He would jump and smack the squirrel-looking Grimm in the cell and then try to force the bars enough for him to slip through and make a run for it.

"Alright" He told to himself. "One, two, thr-."

“Good morning boy, have you cleared your mind by now?” A clear but resounding voice traveled around the boys ears.

“Salem!” both Oscar and Ozpin were surprised. “Why ar--”

“You are asking why I would break my word of waiting until the morning for your answer, is that it?” She started to laugh “I believe you will appreciate the gesture in a moment. Come with me.”

And with a wave of her hand, the bars that would have broken his arms dissolved in the air as if they were made of ash. Oscar wasn’t sure if he should use the moment to escape but as he ventured outside his cell, the amount of Grimm around convinced him of the futility of the effort. Oscar didn’t have other choice than following her for now.

After a couple of minutes they arrived at what it seemed like a control room, if it could be described as. High-tec screens fused with grimm-like buttons and lights. Grimm jellyfish broadcasting inside their heads events from far-away places like Vacuo. And, in one of those said creatures, Oscar’s cell.

“Over the course of the years" Salem begins explaining "I have encountered a number of semblances that have been… annoying. Even while I do not know the hidden nature behind them, It is not something that threatens me.”

Oscar didn’t knew what she was talking about. He was about to ask when Salem continued.

“Boy, do you really believe this is the first time I encounter a Semblance that hides his user from my sight?”

Oscar immediately understood what was happening. A camera showed a lone airship quietly floating near the whale. The Grimm around were oblivious to it but the high-tec radars and scanners where all targeting it. Salem continued.

“You see, the secret of catching a troublesome and slippery prey is to pretend ignorance and obliviousness, luring them deeper and deeper until they are close enough to swallow them in one bite”.

Oscar was mute. His friends would die in a couple of minutes if he didn’t do something. Even worse, he would be a powerless witness of it.

“Boy, no… Oscar” Salem interrupted his flow of thoughts. “Tell me, what should I do with this bothersome flies?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Now!!”

Ruby directed both Weiss and Yang in their combined strike against the Whale weak point.

The hole opened up was barely big enough to fit the entire ship. Once they were in, it only took a couple of seconds before the former Beacon academy students finished the few Grimm inside.

“It’s seems we were Lucky” Jaune said instructing everyone. “There aren’t too many around but that could change in a couple of minutes. Everyone, let’s do it like we planned. Weiss, block the entrances with Ice. Yang, cover our exit. Ren and I will try to cover our presence as long as we can. Ruby, it’s your turn.

And with a nod, the scarlet caped huntresses disappeared in a whirlwind of petals inside a corridor.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tell me Oscar, have you experienced despair before?” Salem was looking and grinning at the screen. “I assure you, it isn’t a pleasant sentiment”

Oscar was out of words. He was seeing his teammates, his friends on the other side of the screen walking directly to a trap unaware of the extreme danger they were in. Should he attack Salem? That could buy some seconds but no doubt she would have them all killed in the spot afterwards. Revealing the password? There was no guarantee that Salem wouldn’t kill them all regardless. He was out of words and out of moves.

“I am waiting boy, and that is something I don’t like doing” Salem gave a menacing look.

“I…” Oscar was about to say something but Salem flicked her hand faster.

In that moment, a literally liquid river of Grimm traveled between the corridors of the Whale as if it was the very blood of the gigantic Grimm. Oscar could see all of this on the cameras in the control room. He had seen that before. A mere puddle of that black substance could give birth to a 4 feet Grimm, so who knows what that high pressured river would provoke.

“Wait! Stop!” the boy shouted

“Oscar!” A voice inside his mind spoke. Ozma was giving him a warning. “You know she can’t be trusted. She will kill you and then everyone else in the moment you give her what she wants”

“I know” The boy thought to himself, or more accurately, to his other self. “But I need to do something, right now. Even if it’s just buying time.”

“…” Ozma didn’t answer. He didn't liked how things were going.

“Yes? Choose your words carefully boy. If the next word I hear is not the relic password I might lose my patient entirely”

Oscar was about to give Salem a fake password. The deception would surely end with his death but he hoped that at least it could buy enough minutes so his friends could escape. Then, in the corner of his eye, a shadow passed flying through one of the cameras. One by one the cameras showed the same whirlwind of petals passing by the corridors. She was there. And she was about to reach the very same room he was in. And that would be the end of all. 

Oscar mind went blank. His throat was dry and his many bruises didn’t hurt anymore. It was as he was watching himself through a camera just as he was watching Ruby through one. His sensation were numbed and his words were devoured by the dim light in the control room. Nothing felt real.

“Silence huh?” Salem remark grabbed Oscar attention. She was about to order his forces to do something again.

“Wait! Stop!” Oscar walked torwards Salem. “Stop! Stop! Stop!.”

He wasn’t sure what he was saying but right now he had to say something. Something that would let her get out safely. His life didn't mattered. Nothing else mattered.

“Oscar! Don’t do it” Ozma voice resounded inside.

“Shut up Ozma!” This time Oscar said it out loud.

“That’s more like it” Salem lowered her hand. “Tell me...” Salem’s face was close to the boy. He could have felt his breath if there was one.

“The password for the lamp is… GhHhhGhAaAAaaaaahgg!” Oscar flinched.

Silence covered the room. Salem and his henchmen were surprised and had expectant looks.

“I… I am sorry Oscar, but I can’t let you do that” Ozma voice was heard in the control room. Even while talking with a teenager vocal cords, his voice carried a different weight and solemnity.

“Salem.” The millennial warrior said while looking straight to her eyes. “It’s been a while.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn’t used her Semblance like this in a while. Usually it was reserved only for quick outbursts and short distances. Using it like this to cover the ground of a gigantic Whale was exhausting. She only had a couple of minutes before the clock run out. She _had_ to find Oscar.

The deal was to look for Oscar, secure him and return to the ship in 10 minutes or less. That's everything the combined forces of Yang, Weiss, Ren and Jaune could realistically buy, and even that was a stretch. She didn't have time to check for enemies. She would just warp around giving a few looks to the rooms before warping again. That was extremely dangerous. She could jump right into Hazel, Cinder or even Salem and be trapped on an unwinnable scenario.

Even so... she wanted to find him. It didn't matter how dangerous things were, Oscar was going to return to them. She _will_ find Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this chapter is a little short but that's because it is half of the main rescue plan. How will things work out? Expect the solution in a couple of days! Have Fun! 
> 
> Comment what do you think it's going to happen and how do you like the story overall! See you VERY soon!
> 
> Renard.


	8. Chapter 8

“Ozma” Salem stood up looking at the boy with contained rage. “I was starting to believe you wouldn’t show up. You must really like this one.”

On the room there was only Oscar, Salem, Hazel and a number of Grimm. Her other lieutenants weren’t on sight. Members of RWBY and JNR were battling a number of Grimm securing a escape route on the side of the Whale and Ruby Rose was, unknowingly, about to reach the person she was looking for and a certain dead end.

“As a matter of fact I liked them all, Salem. That is part of the reason why I will never stop getting in your way”

There was a calmness in Ozma’s voice that contradicted his current predicament. In the same spot just seconds ago a restless teenager teared apart his brain trying to come with the right words. Now, the same body emanated a sense of majestic calm. Even Hazel, who had seen that transformation before, was taken aback for a second.

“Well, well, well. The “fearless” warrior Ozma is right here. Always fighting battles he can not win.”

Everyone in the room was focused in their conversation. It was not an everyday occurrence that magic immortal beings met. Even the simplest word seemed full of obscure and rich meaning hidden behind their tones.

“Fortune or destiny can make you win or lose a battle. But a war is won by taking action when the chance presents itself.”

The condescending tone emanating from that young body didn’t bode well with Salem. Her whole demeanor poured bloodlust and desire to tear apart the being in front of her.

“Is that so…”

Salem doubted. The apparition of Ozma was not something she expected. She couldn’t figure why he was here right now. In the past, if one of “them” was about to break, Ozma would take over for a moment and leave a lifeless doll behind. He never stood up and faced her like this. This did not felt right.

“Well. I am here now. Did you not summoned me before? What is it that you want to talk about so bad that you would hurt my friends to reach me? Hmm? What are you waiting for?

“…”

Was he making fun of her? No, he was planning something. Knowing Ozma, there was a reason behind his actions, but she couldn’t quite grasp it. Was he just defending the boy, Oscar? Did he want to plead for his life? But why? Ozma wouldn’t reveal the password. He wouldn’t sacrifice his eternal battle for the life of a boy that was less than a whisper in the wind.

“What are you playing at…? Salem whispered to herself more than asking Ozma. Still, he could hear her.

“Playing? What could you mean by that? I am here by your command. Is it not you the one that is playing around? Mmh, indeed. One could say that you have been playing by yourself for far too long.” Ozma grinned maliciously.

Salem grabbed him by the neck and lifted him several feet from the ground. She squeezed the life out the fragile body of Oscar Pine. When she was about to break him for good, Hazel intervened.

“My queen”.

Her enraged gaze turned towards the big huntsman who, expecting it, was on a knee with his eyes on the ground.

“The… boy could still be of some use. Maybe the others with him know the password. We can use him as a hostage in exchange for the key word”

Salem looked at the airless body of Oscar Pine resisting her grip. It was so easy for her to make Ozma feel the bitter pain of death once again. She had him feeling pain, but that was not what she wanted. Ozma needed to feel hopelessness and failure. Killing him now would only release him from her hands. She let the body fall. Ozma gasped for air once he hit the ground.

“No matter. Regardless of what your true intention is, Ozma, even you must realize this is a battle you can not win”

In the cameras, the image of Ren, Jaune, Yang and Weiss getting little by little overwhelmed by the Grimm appeared. On others, a pressured liquid of Grimm essence traveled to the rescue team location.

“I must agree with you Salem” A once again calm and composed Ozma faced her.

“While my allies have unparalleled courage and bravery, I must admit they are not strong nor experienced enough to fight you head on like this. Indeed, this seems like a lost battle.”

Salem frowned once again. She analyzed every frame of the record before her. No matter how much she looked at them, they did not seem capable of presenting a threat. The boy behind her was equally helpless. Was she overestimating Ozma? Was he just bluffing? But what could he gain doing so? She had him where she wanted and yet she didn’t liked the situation one bit.

Ozma was too looking at the cameras. What was he looking at? Salem wondered. Ozma suddenly faced her, gazing upon her eyes with the severity he used to have when he was “alive”.

“Salem. I have a proposal”

Salem was stunned. Was Ozma going to reveal the secret of the Lamp himself?

“As futile as I know this is going to be, I will ask you to stand down your forces and let the boy and his friends go. I won’t give you the password either.”

Salem laughed loudly.

“And, as amusing as I know this is going to be, I will ask you: And what if I don’t?”

Ozma, with his hands clasped, replied:

“Then, I am afraid I will just walk away and escape from the hole in your… aircraft” Ozpin pronounced the last word with a touch of sarcasm while looking around the room.

Salem grin was unsettling.

“Do you really think you can reach those kids from here while you are still in my grasp?”

Salem put her hands in Oscar’s shoulders. Ozma looked directly into her eyes and mischievously smiled.

“Kids? Oh no. My apologies. I meant _that_ other hole”

Everyone in the room was perplexed, including Salem.

“What are you sayi-”

Salem voice was cut with an alarm bell from one of the Grimm-like computers. Two seconds later, a great earthquake shook the control room while the lights were flickering. Everyone could hardly maintain his balance except for Ozma.

Oscar did not understood what was happening but he felt like Ozma did. The boy's body lowered his (their) center of gravity, focused aura on his legs and started running to the exit with haste. Once he opened the Grimm-like door, an unstable Ruby Rose tried to maintain her balance with the wall.

“That has always been your weakness Salem” an imperturbable Ozma looked behind. “You focus way too much on me. I’m flattered that I am always on your mind but you should pay more attention to humanity as well. They can be quite shocking sometimes.”

And while taking the confused young huntress hand, he asked:

“Miss Rose, would you be so kind to get us out of here?” The next thing Salem saw before screaming in rage was a whirlwind of rose petals on her very control room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is going on??? There is a couple of hints on this chapter and the previous ones. Let's see if you can guess what is happening to Salem's Whale. The next chapter will be more a less in a week. Maybe by the weekend.  
> Leave in the comments your feelings about "A Long Last Breath". I hope you are enjoying it. See you soon!
> 
> -Renard


	9. Chapter 9

The explosions raged outside of the Whale. Ruby and Oscar (Ozpin) could barely keep a steady pace. Not only she was exhausted after using her semblance for too long but the shook waves interrupted their steps.

Ruby’s mind was full of questions. From the little she gathered between the few seconds witnessed at Salem's control room and what was heard around, some kind of attack was taking place. Moreover, Ozma seemed to understand what was going on. Maybe, he was behind all this.

“What is going on? How did you do this Professor?” Ruby and Oscar asked at the same time.

“Hmm….” Ozma was amused by the coincidence. “On the contrary Ms. Rose. I am grateful. This is all your doing after all”

“What do you mean? I… we didn’t do anything!”

It was true. There were only 5 of them in the rescue mission. They were not capable of inflicting heavy damage to Salem’s forces.

“The sign of a great leader is the humility to recognize an undeserved or lucky victory, but this one is indeed on you Ms. Rose, though inadvertently” Ozma started to lecture. Ruby needed to catch her breath for a moment before continuing and Ozma seemed to understand this. He used this seconds to explain.

“If two armies are on a standoff. One in front of the other watching each other moves attentively. Which one would make the first move?” Ozma glanced at Ruby

“Well… the one who has the advantage, I guess?”

Ruby was still confused.

“Very well. And what should the other one do?”

“The other one?” Ruby was still very confused. “Well, they could try to focus on defense and search for a way to change things, I guess?

“Wonderful Miss Rose. You really get the gist of it” Ozma praised and continued

“But what if the army at disadvantage, on the defensive, saw another 3rd party suddenly strike his common foe?”

“They…” Ruby hesitated for a moment but understood at once what was happening. “They would try to seize the moment and the advantage for themselves! Ironwood!”

“Exactly. It’s been almost a week since an invasive army parked in front of Atlas. Knowing James, he surely hasn’t sleep a minute observing every little change on the battlefield. It was natural that he was trying to figure a way to turn the tables.”

Ozma was starting to feel Oscar’s body bruises, he needed to switch soon. It wasn’t that [He] didn’t want to experiment pain but that doing so would mean he was overextending his control and, by contrast, shorting Oscar’s remaining time. Even for good.

“But” Ruby asked for the last time. “How did you know he would attack in the exact moment we would break in? How could you be so sure that Ironwood knew what we were planning and would make a move in the exact same moment we would try to rescue Oscar?”

Professor Ozpin, Ozma, smiled for the last time before disappearing from Oscar face.

“That is why this victory is not mine but yours Miss Rose. I gambled.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After taking the boy to the airship, the escape was unexpectedly easy. The flying Grimm were on a state of confusion repelling the barrage of missiles that came from Atlas. None of them could see inside Ren’s cloak but they still came dangerously close. Both the Grimm and the missiles.

No one talked until their were back on land.

The airship rotors were turned off. That was the sign. They had won. Or so they thought. Oscar was safe. Everyone was safe and sound. Salem hadn’t been stopped but surely the rescue and Atlas preemptive strike would slow her down. They could save so many more lives.

“We did it… We did it!” An unusual grinning Weiss stood up and celebrated. Everyone was at disbelief. They had done it. It was a perfect victory. Not only had they had rescued Oscar but they had done it completely unscathed.

Everyone cheers and celebrates the success.

“Way to go Sis! That speed sure is not for show” Yang high fives her sister.

“The way you stalled all those dozens of Grimm by yourself was pretty formidable as well” Weiss commends the tall Blonde huntresses.

“It was a great success and a magnificent team effort. Well done team” Ren says on his usual flat but amicable tone.

“Well done Oscar!” Jaune hugged and lifted the young man.

“I-I’ve done nothing. I am so grateful. Ouch.” The hug, while filled with love and friendship, also touched one of his multiple injuries.

“Oh sorry. Oh yeah yeah yeah. We need you to see a doctor right now” Jaune returns the boy to the ground.

“I am alright, actually I feel better than ev-… huh?” Oscar cut himself and leans on his friend shoulder. Everything was starting to get blurry. The faces of his friends seemed on slow motion and on a black and white, as if they were on a silent movie. Then, the picture ended and everything went dark.

“Oscar!” Ruby shouts and runs to his side. “He has a terrible fever. Weiss, prepare a bed. Yang, go tell Blake we have returned and we need her help. Jaune go look for a doctor”

“I’m on my way” The leader of JNPR runs in search of help. The other members of team RWBY prepare a bed.

Ruby bites her lips. Just because the young boy was safe, it didn’t erase the last week of torture. Nor the future hardships.

Ruby and Ren where carrying the young man inside when a hurried and hesitant Yang came back almost instantly.

“What are you doing Yang, go tell them we need their help with Oscar”

“That’s the problem Ruby. There is no one here!” Yang was pale.

Blake and Nora couldn’t be found anywhere. They were now missing.

Have they been celebrating too soon…?

\-------------------------------------------------------

“How is he?” Ren asks Ruby inside the big communal tent.

“He is… fine. A little roughed up but the medics say there is nothing too serious.” Ruby stands up and changes the wet sponge that cooled down Oscar’s forehead. “Is there any news from Blake and Nora?”

Ren hesitates at hearing the name of her partner but shakes his head.

“Hmm… Ugh” Oscar moans of discomfort interrupting their thoughts. All night has been like this but the fever doesn’t ceases. The medic said it was probably extreme fatigue. He needed plenty of rest and water to completely recover but his friends were not so sure.

They had barely talked to him so they didn’t knew for sure how _was_ he. His body could recover but the mind and heart are as frail as a dandelion. What things did he endured on this past week? Did he resented them? Everyone harbored this questions but Ruby had a different one in mind.

_Was he even there anymore?_

She hadn’t actually _see_ him at all. Everyone took for granted that the person Ruby took to the airship, flew with them and collapsed on the ground was Oscar Pine, but there was no indication that was the case.

Ozpin was the one who talked with her on the Whale. There wasn’t too much chat on the air as they all were on the edge trying to escape and, in the ground, the little he said could have been said by professor Ozpin as well.

She still wasn’t sure this had been a successful mission. No, she wasn’t sure of anything. Everyone else was frantically searching for Blake and Nora but they hadn’t heard a thing.

“I can take it from here” Ren says as he returns “You should get some rest. You have not sleep at all since the mission… No one has” The black haired huntsman mutters the last part to himself.

“I… It’s fine. Really. Thanks Ren but I know you haven’t sleep as well.” Ruby tries to talk him into letting her stay but they are interrupted.

“You should rest. Both of you. I’m not going anywhere” The injured young man said while lifting his injured body.

“Os-…” Ruby shouts but stops. Who was he? Was he Ozpin? Was Oscar still there? Was he already… gone? Ozpin was an ally and, yes, a friend. But for some reason if it was him the one who was talking, she would start crying right there. All this questions and emotions crammed and filled her mind at once.

The worry on her face, the tears almost pouring from her beautiful silver eyes and the unsaid words on Ruby’s lips was something not seen yet by Oscar until that very moment.

The boy, feeling the awkwardness of the situation, didn’t knew better but to make a lame joke.

“Jezz Ruby, do I look that terrible?” Oscar tried his best to lift the heavy and confusing mood.

On that very moment. With the words still quivering. Ruby stand up, thanked Ren, took his offer and leaved the room.

“Thank Goodness. Thank you, thank you thank you…” Were the words unheard by everyone but Ruby once she left the room.

Oscar was dumbfounded about the situation thought he could only limit himself to rest. His fever was still high. But Ren… Ren had seen something different in their auras. He also thought of a certain pink-haired huntresses and his heart ached.


End file.
